fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon and Data Wiki
This wiki is for everybody who is a fan of something (Examples: Star Wars, Marvel, Dragon Ball Z , Pokemon and more). You can create your own stories and own characters and make your own things. It also includes information of original series, characters and more. We will not allow vandalism; if you vandalize you will be banned. We currently have ' ' and ' '. Today is , . You can send us suggestions, opinions, etc. to our email! (fadwiki@hotmail.com) Please read The Rules Darknight- A story about a man named Jason who becomes a mutant. Overall: 10/10 Prison Diary-Prologue- A fun prologue to a young adult's story in prison. Overall: 8/10 Spidey's Harem- A story about Spider-Man attracting Marvel women. Overall: 8/10 Wishes- A cool but strong sex story about Goku and Bulma. Overall: 9/10 Spider-Girl: Rise Of A Hero- The story of SpiderMan's daughter and her friend who becomes a hero. Overall: 9/10 Versus What If Blogs plain date Torneo Di FAD is this months tournament (It will start June 10 and end July 20). The tournament rules will soon be posted. Torneo Di FAD is an 8 users tournament so if you want to enter just leave a comment on the tournament's page. The winner will get a special prize. The tournament is now finished and the winner is Chocolateaddictjr. Next contest will stat in August 27, info will be given soon. Fan GMA Wiki (Sister Wiki) '' Who is your favorite administrator/bureaucrat? '''ExtremeSSJ4 TitaniumBardock Chocolateaddictjr DbzGamingAddict '' '' Which of these movies do you like the most? I am a Legend Resident Evil Afterlife Zombieland Battle for Los Angeles '' '' Which of these video game series do you like the most? Call of Duty God of War Halo Assasin's Creed '' User: ExtremeSSJ4 (Bureaucrat) (Active) User: DBZGamingAddict (Rollback) (Active) User: Chocolateaddictjr (Administrator) (Active) User: TitaniumBardock (Bureaucrat) (Active) ﻿This is the wiki news! Anyone can edit this section to let people know of news you have about your article or anything else. '''Wiki News: *'May 11- '''The official news section has been created. The next image of the week will be posted on May 13th. *'May 13- There will be 2 new leaders on May 20th. *'May 18- '''The Featured Stories section has been created. *'May 18- 'There is now 2 new leaders. *'May 18- 'The wiki has a new theme. *'June 4-''' The wiki now has a poll *'June 7- '''The wiki has a new admin: TitaniumBardock *'June 7- 'DBZGamingAddict is now a rollback *'June 7- 'The wiki now has a tournament/contest (monthly) *'June 20- 'The wiki has a new theme *'June 20- 'The 1st round winners of the Fanon and Data contest have been posted *'June 24- 'The Fanon and Data Awards will be coming soon *'July 5- 'The two finalist for Torneo Di FAD have been posted *'July 6- 'The wiki now has an email *'July 6- 'The wiki now has an Fanon and Data Answers Wiki *'August 1-''' Chocolateaddictjr is now an admin, AkurnaSkulblaka has been removed *'''August 14 TitaniumBardock is now a bureaucrat 'Article News:' *'May 11- '''The Spider-Man Unleashed episode list has been posted. *'May 13- The special for The Tale of the Nile, called, The Time to Myself, will start today. *'May 13- 'Dora's Revenge has been created. Check it out NOAW. *'May 13- '''The article Wishes has been created *'May 13- 'The Jello Wars has been created the article is bein created by 4 authors each author will write one saga. One saga (Monkey Jello Saga) is open for anybody who wants to write them *'May 13- King Vegeta: Death and Revenge has been posted. Check it out NOAW. *'May 14'- A blog for Dora's Revenge has been created. Check it out NOAW. *'May 14- '''The story of Earth-415 known as FF has been created *'May 15- The story of Earth-415 known as Armored Iron Man has been created *'''May 15- The article The Rising has been created. Check it out NOAW. *'May 25- '''The story Nazi....Zombies has been created. Check it out NAO. *'June 13- Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan has finished its first saga! Check it out NOAW. *'June 21- '''Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan has finished its second saga! Check it out NOAW, Snakeonaman Saga *'July 7- 'TitaniumBardock's first story on the wiki, Amnesia: The Dark Descent: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Edition, has officially been posted. Please check it out. *'July 10- 'Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan has finished its Third Saga! Check it out NOAW, Cabban Saga *'September 6- 'Kuzon: The Movie Is now finished! Please read it! 'Sports News: *'May 18- '''The UEFA Champions League will be on May 28th. It will be Manchester United vs Barcelona. 'TV Show News: '''User News: *'May 13-' There will be two new leaders on May 20th *'May 18- '''There is 2 new leaders now *'June 11- Today is Kuzey457s birthday! Happy birthday! *'June 20- '''It is DBZGamingAddict's b-day! *'July 2- 'DBZGamingAddict is leaving for sleep-away camp for six weeks. (Now you know why I will be inactive) July 3- August 13 *'July 6- 'Chocolateaddictjr is leaving for a family wedding for a few days from July 7th- July 10th-11th. *'August 12- DBZGamingAddict has returned....... *'August 14'- TitaniumBardock is has been promoted to a bureaucrat *'September 10th'- is TitaniumBardock's birthday! Turned 15 at 1:41 in the noon. 'Other News:' *﻿Movie *Anime *Fan Stories *Characters *Video Games *Manga/Comics *Chat *Novels This is the week's image! Next image will be posted on September 23th. Category:Polls Category:Browse Category:Polls Category:Browse